Talk:Braum/@comment-4900941-20140513133531/@comment-24707901-20140513174712
I played with a Braum and against one too, I don't think he's that op. Just don't get hit by Q, meaning stay behind minion waves since it doesn't go through the minion wave. I was duo with a friend who was playing Braum, and I was like wow this is pretty good imo. I picked Vayne and with all the protection Braum brings to the table, I was able to trade well and pick up kills early, therefore helping to get past Vayne's early game and get her to the monster stage. Also the fact that Vayne can AA, Q, AA and proc the stun helps. The slow from Braum's Q makes this really easy. And if you can land a Condemn, that's two stuns! Another adc I liked to pick with him was Twitch, if you go Q stealth mode and walk up to the enemy adc(assuming they don't have any pink wards in lane or don't expect you), Braum can cast Stand Behind Me while you're invisible to instantly get into the adc's face and it's bascially a guaranteed Q from Braum point blank (sneaky sneaky) ;) and with the slows from both Twitch and Braum It was almost always a stun. I ran Ignite on Twitch and Braum ran heal, so if we got the stun off it was basically a free kill. My thing was lvl 1 I start E with Twitch, and if the enemy makes a mistake and gets hit by Braum's Q lvl 1, you can almost always all in and get a kill if they don't flash away from the stun. Twitch's passive true damage plus about 3-5 AA's to proc his E, Braum's Q plus passive, PLUS ignite, it's a lot of burst you don't expect if you've never played against this lane. Once you get a BoTRK (another slow and movement speed increase), it's easier to get kills too. Playing against Braum, I found Vayne to be decent against him too. Since he has that W, the true damage really helps. My duo partner and I agreed to pick Alistar against Braum. It was a Vayne+Alistar lane vs Ezreal+Braum lane. It worked wonders! When he casts his shield after Stand Behind Me, have Ali knock Braum away and that'll also put Ali in the range to knockup the adc. You can win the lane by poking or by just getting a kill eventually. Lucian is pretty good too since he's a bursty adc, and can damage the adc before Braum can W and shield. Caitlyn could be good too, you can harass the adc all the time and it's not like Braum can have his shield up 100% to block everything. Nami could be good too assuming she can land her Q's. I could see Caitlyn working decently with Braum, but not as good as Twitch and Vayne. Lucian seems like a good candidate, since he can essentially proc a Braum stun near instantly if he can AA, Q, double AA and then get another AA. It'd definitely be a better start IMO to go with Trinity Force with Lucian in this case then, so you can get some attack speed to help out with the combo, something that BT doesn't provide. BT provides sustain? Braum is tanky as hell, honestly get a vamp scepter and you'll be more than fine. This doesn't include the fact that Braum can AA as well ;) Ezreal can use Q to proc it too, and Graves is meh. Tankiest bot lane NA? Kog Maw could be pretty good since his problem has been not getting enough peel/protection, and with Braum, you get it. Sivir would be just meh I think, she does have that AS sterioid. Jinx would be pretty good too in theory, AS sterioid, W slow (able to slow someone so Braum can hit Q or vice versa), proc the stun and land those chompers in the right spot. That is a LONG time to be rooted/stunned all while getting hit by Jinx and Braum. MF could be good, since her Q can proc Braum's passive and her W gives her AS. Overall, I really love Braum! Plus he has a mustache ;{D